We can't be seperated
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: A sam/chris story for Magic Heart, Aquana12 and SamRox20. Sam's parents' jobs aren't goin well. Moving away might be the only answer.How will the team react? How will CHRIS react?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting this fanfic now ****'cos people asked me to (not referring to anyone in particular, Aquana12)!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Sam's POV

Chris and I walked out of the movies. We were just out on a date. Sigh. I love dates. Especially with Chris.

"I had great fun," I said to Chris as we walked towards my house.

"Me too," he said smiling.

We arrived at my front door. I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

He blushed. "Yeah. See you."

I went into the house. Jayne was in the living, reading a fashion magazine. "Hi," I said happily.

"Hey." She put down the magazine. "Have you noticed that mom and dad have been acting weird lately?"

"What kind of weird?"

"They just seem so distant and worried all the time recently."

"Hmm. Actually, I have noticed that."

We heard hushed voices from the kitchen.

"Let's go listen in," Jayne said.

"What? We can't listen in!"

"Why not? We might find out why the 2 of them are acting weird.

"Fine."

Jayne and I are completely different. She is reckless and disobeys every rule ever made.

We went to the kitchen door and listened hard.

"It's not going well at all, Laura."

"I know, George, but there must be some hope. I could try and get a new job."

My mom worked for a firm that sold electric stuff, but it closed down last month. She's been unemployed ever since.

"I don't think that will improve things much. Moving away might be the only answer. Singletown might just be too small for me to find a better job."

"You need to rest, George. We can talk about it in the morning."

We heard them getting up, and ran back into the living room. We looked at each other in horror. We won't really have to move away, will we?

**Sorry it just ends like that please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2 time!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

I can't tell them. I can't tell them I could be moving. I can imagine their reactions.

**Cathy:** What? You can't leave! It won't be the same without you!

**Danny:** What?! There must be something we can do!

**Bella:** What? How can you be sure?

**Chris:** ………. (With a look of shock on his face)

No. I can't say anything.

When I got to school, I saw Danny and Cathy sitting on the grass under a tree. Danny had his arm around Cathy's shoulders and she was leaning on him. They were chatting happily. Seeing them made me feel miserable about the fact that Chris and I could be separated. I sat on a bench beside the door. Chris and Bella appeared and came over.

"Hi Sam!" they said cheerfully.

"Hey."

"Do you see those two lovebirds over there?"

"Mmm."

Danny and Cathy came over. "Hi guys!"

"Hi!"

"Mmm."

Cathy looked at me. "Is something wrong, Sam?"

"What? No, nothing wrong."

She raised one eyebrow, but didn't ask me again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing particularly interesting happened in school today.

We walked out of school. Danny and Chris were whistling. Cathy and Bella were humming. I was silent.

Danny and Chris suddenly grabbed me by the arms and pulled me into a small side street. Cathy and Bella followed. "Guy! Let me go!" I said angrily.

"Not a chance."

"Are you aliens? Are you _kidnapping_ me?"

Chris's mouth twitched. "No we are not aliens."

Danny smirked. "But we are kidnapping you. We'll admit to that."

"WHY?!"

"Because we want to know what's wrong with you."

"There is NOTHING wrong with me!"

"Sorry. Not buying it."

They held me against the wall. "You can tell us. We're your friends."

Cathy smiled in encouragement. I sighed. I can tell them. _I can_.

I took a deep breath. "My Dad's job isn't going well. Him and Mom think we should move away."

"WHAT?!" The 4 of them said at the same time. I nodded miserably. "I…I'm going home," I said. This time they let me go. Why me? Why can't it be someone else?

The look on Chris's face. I fixed it in my memory. Shock, misery, horror. At least I know he cares.

Narrator's POV

Chris, Danny, Cathy and Bella stood there in shock.

Chris especially. _Sam can't leave. I don't know what I'd do without her. Actually, I do. Nothing. I can't_ live_ without her._

"Guys," Chris said. "We can't let this happen."

**Sorry it's so short and it ends just like that but I'm trying to do other chapters so sorry! Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter whatever enjoy!!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Chris's POV

We have to do something to make sure Sam doesn't move. Everyone has their thinking faces on. We're in the clubhouse without Sam, trying to think of a way to help out.

It's not going too well.

Danny suddenly stood up. "I got it!"

"What?"

"It's not a very good idea, but it's the best can up with."

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"Patience!"

He sighed. "Ok, Sam could move away because her parents' jobs aren't going well, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, to the internet and the paper! We're looking at jobs!"

"Good idea!"

We got to work. Danny and Bella went rooting through recycling bins looking for old newspapers, Cathy went to the shop to buy today's paper, and I headed to the internet.

**Sorry it ends like that and its short but I'm trying to update all my fanfics please review! **

**Luv ya all! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is the last chapter but it will be long enjoy!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Chris's POV

Yeah. We got nothing. For some reason, Danny had left early. It was his idea in the first place!

I trudged home. When I got in the door, I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Then turned it off.

I wandered up to my room and picked up a book. Then put it down.

What to do, what to do…

I lay down on my bed.

_I was walking down a street, when I saw someone standing by a car with a suitcase, tears pouring down her cheeks__. _

"_Sam!" I called, starting to run._

_She shook her head at me sadly and got into the car. I ran faster, trying to get to the car before they left. The car suddenly drove away. It was gone in an instant. A distant voice echoed in my head._

'_Too late…'_

I sat up and looked around. I must have dozed off.

UGH!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!

I got up and grabbed my jacket. I walked-no, stomped-down the stairs and out the door. I walked into a dark empty alleyway. I opened my mouth.

"FUUUUUUUUUU-K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That felt good.

I walked down another street towards Sam's house. I'm going to talk to her, whether she likes it or not.

Sam's POV

I sat at the table with my family. None of us were saying anything. To pass the time I went through everything I'd done since telling the others I could be moving.

_Flashback…_

_I walked down the street gloomily, Chris's expression still stuck in my mind, when I passed a small autoshop. A tall man with hazel-brown hair was outside it, polishing a car. He looked familiar somehow, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it._

"_Hi!" he said cheerfully as I passed. _

"_Hey."_

_He looked at me, concerned._

"_Something wrong?"_

"_Yeah, kind of."_

"_Any chance you want to talk about it?"_

_Then, for some reason, I nodded. I didn't know why I was telling this man. I mean, I didn't even know him, for God's sake._

"_My Dad's job isn't going well and we have to move away," I said sadly. "But I really don't want to leave."_

_He nodded. "My nephew said that when he had to move here because his Dad's job was moving," he said. "He loves it now, though." He looked down for a second, then back up at me._

"_Wait a minute!" he said. "You're George Henderson's daughter, aren't you?" _

_Wow, it really is a small town. I nodded._

"_It's a pity about the company he's working with. He's very good with cars and other machines, isn't he? Your dad?"_

"_Yeah, he is, actually. But how do you know that?"_

_He suddenly looked away._

"_It doesn't matter how I know that."_

_Okaaayyy…._

"_Well," I said. "I have to go home now. Maybe I'll see you around."_

"_I think you will."_

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

_End of flashback…_

Yep, I'm sitting here sadly with my sad family looking sadly at the sad table sadly sitting there on the sad floor. Did I mention I'm sad?

There was a knock on the door. I went to get it.

_No way!!!_

The same man from earlier was standing at the door. I noticed something else about him that was familiar. His eyes were brown. But that's not what was familiar. They sparkled when he smiled.

_Where have I seen this guy before???!!!_

"Hi," he said.

"Hey."

"Um, I'm here to see your dad, if you don't mind."

I turned around. "Dad!" I called. "Someone's here to see you!"

My dad came into the hall. "Oh," he said. "Who are you?"

They shook hands. "Harry. I own the autoshop on the Highstreet."

"Yes, I know it."

"Er…" He looked at me, then back at my dad. "I came to offer you a job."

"WHAT?!" My dad and I screeched at the same time.

"Yeah. You're good with cars, right?"

"Yeah," my dad said. "It kind of used to be like a hobby of mine."

"Well, I'm a bit short of hands at the autoshop. Two members of my staff quit last week. I know the shop is small, but we get good money from the city council. So, um, if you're interested…"

He gave him a card. I tried to look at the name. I managed to spot 'Harry Jack-' but didn't see the rest.

"You don't need to give me your card," Dad said happily. "I already know I'm interested!"

"Great!"

Harry looked at his watch. "Oh, I gotta go. Well, call me and we can talk about your new job." As he walked out the door, he winked at me cheekily. That wink is also familiar! I spotted someone else coming up the path as Harry walked away.

"Chris!" I shrieked and ran forward to hug him. He looked at me, confused.

"What-?"

"Chris, I'm staying in Singletown! I'M STAYING!!"

"What?!" Chris grinned. "But how?"

"I met this guy earlier and he looked really familiar and I couldn't figure out why and he owns the autoshop on Highstreet and he gave my dad a job there which is great because my dad loves cars-"

"Wait a second? Autoshop?" He frowned and looked at something over my shoulder. I looked to see what he was staring at just in time to see a mop of scruffy hazel-brown hair and sparkly green eyes vanish behind a house. The eyes, the hair, the height, the wink, the name…

I smiled to myself. Now I know why I felt Liked I'd seen Harry somewhere before. His words echoed through my head:

_My nephew said that before he had to move here…_

Chris smiled at me again. I felt like I was melting.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too," I said and kissed him happily.

**Ok I finally finished this story please click on the box w/ the green words in it and tell me what you think of it!**

**Sharon: That was so cute I love happy endings!**

**Me: Me too!**

**Jake: I don't! I like violent endings! With lots of blood!**

**Me: Eewww Hey that's like my BFF!**

**Jake: Yep I'm her BFF And you're not, Sharon!**

**Me: I wasn't talking about you!**

**Jake: Aw!**

**Sharon: Ha Ha Ha!!!**

**Me: Sigh, there always like this…anyway please review!**

**Luv ya all! :)) **


End file.
